Masochistic
by Emmabethwritingfanfiction
Summary: Bella Swan, better known by her nickname, Ellie, is facing life after Edward's departure. She's now a YouTuber, and the drummer and lead singer of a band called Masochistic. Ellie is recovering, at least, that's what she thinks. What will happen when Edward returns to Forks?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter \One:

a/n: Hey party people! This fic is about if Bella had reacted differently to Edward's departure. I'll leave a list of things you need to know. So, enjoy.

Things you need to know:

Bella's story took place a year earlier than it did in the original books.

Bella now goes by Ellie because her new baby sister doesn't know how to say Bella, or anything like that yet. More on that later.

Ellie dyes her hair a different color once a week, but it's the temporary stuff that washes out.

Ellie is the lead drummer and singer for a band named Masochistic.

Ellie is bad ass.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter One: Difference

I awake to my stepmom's voice yelling up the stairs for me to get my ass out of bed. I groan, and roll off the bed onto the floor. I check the time, and see that I have fifteen minutes to get to school. I jump up, and throw on my jeans, and a tee with the masochistic name and logo on it. Our first album is going to be released in a week.

I run into the bathroom, do my makeup, and straighten my hair. I must look tired, but I don't have time to fix it. I run downstairs, and out the door, skipping breakfast like usual.

I look over, and see someone has parked their silver Volvo in my driveway. Why would they park their silver Volvo in my driveway? The only person with a silver Volvo like that is all the way across the world, probably with a new mystery girl.

I text my friends as I get my shit together. I usually just throw it to the other side of the car, but I can't even see the passenger seat right now. After I have my shit together, for the most part, I pull out of the driveway, and turn right onto Alexander Road. The drive to school is supposed to be an easy one, pretty uneventful. Today's an exception. I have to stop and pick up my friend, Hannah. When she gets into the car, I begin to drive to the school. I'm pulling up to the stoplight, which was green a second ago, when it turns red. "shit." I mutter, slamming on the brakes. Bad idea.

When I did that, I didn't realize that the people behind me were still going. I have to get over. I grab the wheel, and jerk it. It's winter here, and the roads are icy. My car spins onto a sheet of black glass, and I'm flying to the divider a lot faster than I want to be. I'm fighting for control of the wheel, but I'm having more trouble than I should.

The car flies over the divider, and then is hurdling through the trees. I feel the car slam against a tree, and I go through the windshield. I immediately taste the blood that's poring down my face. So much blood. I attempt to stop the car, which is still moving. But it won't stop. Why won't it stop? I scream, involuntarily, as the car spins toward the ravine. It stops, halfway off the edge.

I fight the wheel for control. I will make it out of this. And if I don't, then Hannah will. Hopefully, it'll be both of us. But if I survive, and she dies, you can bet your ass I'll be joining her.

Blood is still pouring down my face, and I'm still fighting the wheel. My arms lock up, and I hold the wheel in place. I hear the sirens wailing up the street, and know that either way, I'm about to get an answer. Whether it's that I'll live or die, I don't know. And if it weren't for my friends and the band, I wouldn't care. What Edward never knew while he dated me., was that I've always been a little… different from anyone he's ever met in his one hundred and nine years of life.

a/n: so, I hope that you enjoyed it. I must say that it went in a totally different direction than I thought it would, but I hope it was fun to read. Ellie's secrets are complex, and I love developing them, so you can bet your ass I'll be back as soon as I can. Please leave a review if you enjoyed it! See ya!

Emmabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

a/n: Hey party people! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this story. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please review if you did.

Chapter two:

I awake to an annoying beeping sound that I wish would just stop. But, wait, that's a heart monitor—never mind. I only have to be here for a few more hours, at least, I hope so. I want to be in my own bed.

As it turns out, I have to stay at the hospital overnight for observation… more like torture. I don't get a good night's sleep tonight. In fact, I get one of the worst nights sleep I've ever had. I'm just lucky the band stuck by me the whole time.

We wound up moving our album release back a week so I could experiment with different scar concealers. I finally found one that works, and so now, I'm back in action. I'm lucky a scar is the only injury I was inflicted. Other than possible head trama. I most deffinetly did not see Edward's car the day of the accident. That didn't happen.

I'm currently appraising the bruises on my thumbs. None of them were from the wreck. They came from the way I hold the sticks, with my thumb on the top. It's a weird way to hold sticks, trust me I know, but it is the way I hold them, which means that I don't find it that off. But then again, it does give me large purple bruises on my thumnbs. Lovely.

I mean, when you drum in a band, especially one named Masochistic, it's fitting to have one of the members to be disfigured from playing the drums. But, I mean, who wouldn't want scars the size of a house on their thumbs.

Just as I lower my thumbs, so it doesn't look like I'm giving a thumbs-up, the door opens and Edward walks into the room. "Please. Sit down." I say, gesturing to the most uncomfortable spot in my room, the whicker desk chair.

a/n: Cliff hanger! Haha. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See ya!

Emmabeth.


End file.
